EMERALD VENOM
by shonen ai fanatic 14
Summary: DARK!HARRY HARRY HAS SNAPPED DUMBLES HAS PUSHED HIM TOO FAR AND NOBODY KNOWS THE REAL HIM UNTIL TOM RIDDLE SHOWS UP AND TELLS HARRY ABOUT HIS VENOM EYES RATED M FOR SAFETY REASONS TRHP LMNM DMGW BWCW GWBLFW SFDT HGBZ RLSSSB HAVE FUN READING MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Linkin Park or Placebo I only own the plot.

Emerald venom

I new everyone was lying to me 'It's not your fault, It's not your fault' what did they know? Nothing! Ron didn't know I cut and he'd shared a dorm with me for 5 years. None of them had a clue but Hermione and Ginny, 'mione had found me once and had asked me about it, I had replied I'd been doing it for years and I wasn't going to stop because she said so, she told Ginny so she could have help to make me stop. But I told them I wasn't going to give up the sweet release, they said that my eyes were like emerald pools because of my tears and it hurt them to see me like that, so I said that I would make ruby pools with my crimson tears. Back to the present, I shook my head I had a party to get to.

Another thing most people don't know about me is that I play the guitar and sing, the reason I am at this party is because I have a gig. I had just got up on stage when I felt my scar tingle. It doesn't hurt anymore, only itches and tickles and only when Voldy is close. I ignored the prickle and stood up to the mic, as the music started up I caught a pair of cinnamon eyes. My friend Danni sang the rapped bits, I closed my eyes and let the words come out

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

Red eyes looked at me with wonder I myself wanted to know how much he thought was real he would never guess it was all of it

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong

He looked up at me with I think it was hope in his eyes but it might be someone spiked my drink and I was hallucinating

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I bet he's wondering what happened to me I don't look like I did when I left Hogwarts last I had grow finally to 6' my hair reached my shoulders it had Slytherin green tips I had got contact lenses and my skin had paled drastically I had plenty of muscle from quidditch and house work i.e. gardening.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

I had definitely grown out of my Griffindor golden boy look, black, baggy cargo pants, rolled up at the bottom, black converse with luminous green laces, no top, a black spiky dog collar around my neck and chains and bondage straps hanging of me.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

I had three piercing's in my top right ear, my tongue pierced, my left eyebrow pierced twice, my bottom left ear once and the top of my left ear five times, but the thing I believe caught Tommy boys eye was the tattoo on my chest, it was the dark mark, but the skull was white and the snake was green with blood red eyes.

"Our next song is for those who are abused" I shouted out as the crowd roared and clapped I knew tom had seen what my relatives where like due to our connection through my scar. I started playing my guitar getting ready to sing

You are one of God's mistakes,  
you crying, tragic waste of skin,  
I'm well aware of how it aches,  
and you still won't let me in.  
Now I'm breaking down your door,  
To try and save your swollen face ,  
Though I don't like you anymore,  
You lying, trying waste of space..

Understanding flickered through those scarlet orbs as the words reached him.

Before our innocence was lost,  
you were always one of those,  
blessed with lucky sevens,  
And the voice that made me cry.  
My Oh My.

He realized why I had rebelled against dumblebee and the fried chicken guards.

You were Mother Nature's son,  
Someone to whom I could relate,  
your needle and your damage done,  
Remains a sorted twist of fate.  
Now I'm trying to wake you up ,  
To pull you from the liquid sky ,  
Coz if I don't we'll both end up ,  
With just your song to say goodbye.  
My Oh My.

The old coot sent me back to those abusive muggle bastards again and again.

A song to say goodbye,  
a song to say goodbye,  
a song to say...

He understood the words were for Albus Dumbledore.

Before our innocence was lost,  
you were always one of those,  
blessed with lucky sevens,  
And the voice that made me cry.

To tell him were my loyalties lie.

It's a song to say goodbye.

To say that I'm leaving the light side I am saying goodbye. I put my guitar back in its case and got my self some icy, water, I went over and I sat by Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. WARNING SEX WARNING SLASH WARNING

**CHAPTER 2 EMERALD VENOM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE SONGS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

**LAST TIME IN EMERALD VENOM**

**He realized why I had rebelled against Dumblebee and the fried chicken guards. The old coot sent me back to those abusive muggle bastards again and again. He understood the words were for Albus Dumbledore. To tell him were my loyalties lie. To say that I am leaving the light side. To say I am saying goodbye. I put my guitar back in its case and got my self some icy, water. I went over and I sat by Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

**NOW (HARRYS P.O.V)**

**As I sat next to him I saw the changes he had undergone he was no longer bald but had long dark blue hair hanging to the end of his ears his nose was aristocratic and had acquired some muscle I took a deep breath and began the conversation with my enemy. He ordered two blue wkd's for us I saw a flicker of what I thought might have been admiration but for what? I don't know, I broke the silence with a simple question "what are you doing here?" he rose his eyebrow "can't a man come to a club to listen to music and get drunk?" I laughed outright at that "you are one of the most powerful wizards ever and you're at a club drinking vodka!" his eyes dropped a bit then and he asked the one question I never thought he'd ask "do you believe I'm evil?" by now we had had 9 wkd's and were on our 10th so everything I said was true under alcoholic influence "I am absolutely fucking sure your not evil, the son of a bitch Dumbledore is the prejudiced one and the murderer you have only tried to protect people." By now I was rambling and I said some things that were meant to be secret because when I found out about the order being the bad guys I did some thinking and realisesed I had feelings for the 'dark lord' it blossomed in to almost love but now I was letting it all out in my drunken haze "your eyes are incredible they are like ruby's they shine as if there is an inner light and now your body is so hot it makes what I feel for you go from almost love to what I believe is love/lust you're an incredible person and if you send me away it would probably break me!" he stared at me something entering his eyes and I ducked my head in embarrassment I felt his long soft cool fingers lift up my flush heated chin and a pair of silk warm lips descended on mine I looked up to see that the owner was tom my eyelids fluttered close as I felt the velvety tongue sweep against my lips I readily greeted it, the warm appendage exploring the hot cavern that is my mouth and I moaned at the feel of its journey we then both pulled away for breath "oh Harry if I'd have known I would have done that much sooner!" "Oh well, why don't we catch up with what we missed eh?" and catch up we did suddenly we found ourselves in a bedroom, the door securely locked. His hands rubbed up my sides and over my chest and down my abdomen I felt my self shiver in pleasure as I worked on his shirt as it slipped of his broad shoulders I saw the hard chest and abs not even I had a six pack I felt the drool pool in my mouth and all the blood rush to my groin, my pants were becoming horribly constricting, hands and mouths were everywhere, we were both panting heavily. His hands worked my button undone and pulled my zipper down I shimmied out of the trousers and I lay down invitingly on the bed while he freed himself from his trousers and boxers, I felt his eyes roam over my skin leaving a burning trail of heat then he attacked my neck sucking hard, biting down and liking the mark he left, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head when his cock rubbed up against mine "this will hurt my Harry, I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes "just do it Tom. We both want this!" he looked at me piercingly "are you sure? We're both drunk." I rolled my eyes "then shut up and fuck me!" I felt him at my entrance and braced myself, then he kissed me more passionately than the last time and I had just fell onto the clouds, when I felt a searing pain in my butt and I had tears going down my face. Tom kissed them away and held me close murmuring in my ear about how 'sorry he was' so I told him "its okay love." He smiled down at me and waited for me to adjust, then suddenly I was filled with immeasurable pleasure and I rocked against him he took his cue and continued thrusting into me I screamed at him to go faster and harder he did so and I was moaning his name as he sucked and bit my neck drawing blood and lapping it up he kissed me again more fervently than the last and I felt him release inside of me as I came onto our chests. As we drifted of to sleep I whispered "good-night love." And I heard him mumble back "night my love."**


	3. ginny! and im WHAT?

**I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **

I wish I did then Sirius would be alive Dumbles would've died earlier and everybody would be flaming gay as pink picnic baskets

I woke up feeling happy and warm I kept my eyes closed content to stay in the arms of Tom Marvolo Riddle when I herd whispering "I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with such an angel but an angel of sin for only an angel of sin would have midnight hair, tattoos and be in a band but still I'm so lucky!" I decided to let him know I was awake "I'm the lucky one love." He smiled gently and kissed me sweetly I giggled and snuggled up to him "I could lie here all day." He laughed "I know love but you have to get your things ready for when you go back to Hogwarts." Oh yeah I had forgotten. My only friends there where Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Neville and as if reading my mind Tom spoke up, "I have asked the Slytherins to befriend you this year as I saw one of your little visions." Ah, yes, the visions, it appears to be that I am a seer. I get 'little visions' as Tom put it. "Which one did you see?" he raised an eyebrow at me "The one where Dumbledore dies of course." I rolled my eyes at him "but of course. Did you also see how it happens?" "Yes I did and it was ingenious. You got all of the people, who didn't follow Dumbledore, out of the castle and some sort of smoke had killed them all. It was fantastic." He was so enthusiastic that I giggled "your welcome love." Then he attacked my lips with his and kissed down my dark mark tattoo (see first chapter) and murmured (because his mouth was busy) that we should have a shower so I whispered back "as long as it's together." He chuckled at that "I wouldn't have it any other way love." After the shower I had to go to Diagon Ally to get my things. I had just got my books and equipment when I saw a familiar red braid "Hey Ginny what's up?" she had shifty eyes so I guessed what was wrong and guess what I guessed right! "Are you meeting up with a Slytherin?" she blushed a red too match her hair "I see not only a Slytherin but a _male_ Slytherin." I caught a glimpse of blonde "and not just any male Slytherin either your meeting up with the ice-prince! You go Gin!" her blush if possible got worse "Harry! You don't mind do you?" I had to smile at that not mind I was with the Slytherin king himself "of course not I'd be a bit hypocritical if I did." Her eyebrows shot up at that "oh really may I ask whom?" my smile turned into a smirk that would have made Malfoy senior quiver "you've met him before his initials are T.M.R. now where ever have you seen those letters before?" a look of shock passed over her face before she grinned hugely (an: hugely is a word?) "that's fabulous I've been getting angry and the old coot far too long its definitely time to take him down! YEAH WOOHOO." I chuckled "woman power eh?" she mock glared at me "I resent that I hope you know" and Malfoy sauntered up "potter I would think picking on young women would be below you." He then turned to Ginny and kissed her hand "good evening Miss Weasley you are looking very beautiful this morning." Ginny blushed and we both giggled Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me and I just smirked back "so is this an official date between you both or did you just think 'we will get our stuff on the same day'?" Ginny started spluttering so Malfoy, no, Draco decided to answer "we decided to get our stuff together and you potter? are you just here for fun or what?" I covered my snicker "if I didn't have to get my stuff I'd be enjoying myself immensely." Ginny started giggling uncontrollably at that "doing what potter?" he asked curiously. I did my Malfoy smirk which shocked him and set Ginny off again "lets just say it involves the dark lord whipped cream and strawberries." Draco grimaced "I don't want to know." So, the three of us decided to get our things for Hogwarts. Things were getting a little tense so I broke the ice, "so how did you and gin-gin get together?" after the love birds told me their story and we had got our things I went back to where me and tom were staying and started talking to him (a/n: I'm not gonna write the whole convo) "Harry I know we've been together a grand total of 18 hours but I feel like we've known each other for years I feel incomplete without you I would like you to think on this at the least but will you marry me?" my eyes widened to the size of saucers the love of my life was proposing to me "of course you silly snake I love you so much" I'm sure I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't care Tom pulled out a ring of platinum 'he knows my hate for silver on Remus' account' with Emeralds and Rubies encrusted in the band which was designed as two snakes entwined the jewels standing for our houses and our eyes.

A week later

The morning found me hunched over the toilet yet again with Tom soothingly rubbing my back "I think we should get poppy love" I sighed in a resigned manner "fine but I'm not gonna be happy about it!" when poppy arrived I was very grumpy (a/n: poppy pomfrey is on harry n toms side) "ok Mr. Potter what seems to be the problem?" I glared at her I never liked doctors "I've been throwing up for 3 days straight." She made me sit on the bed and lift my shirt up and did some thing with her wand and a purple light appeared around my stomach "well?" she licked her lips and wiped her palms on her medical dress "I guess congratulations are in order you' pregnant!" I blinked "I'm what?" she sighed "I guess Dumbledore didn't tell you wizards can get pregnant and because of all the magic its speed up a bit so we can tell this early." Slowly a grin spread across my face "TOM I'M PREGNANT WE'RE HAVING A BABY oh my god oh my god." I hugged Tom tight to me I was getting the family I always wanted I'm getting a husband and a baby "so your happy Harry?" I smiled and nodded then yawned "okay you're going to bed sleep well love." "Love you Tom." "Love you to sweetheart." And I dropped of to sleep


	4. READ PLEASE

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

**I need help you can give me ideas or if you are willing hear my ideas and write them for me my thoughts just wont be out down into a story plz plz plz plz help me out a beta wud b nice too**

**SO HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
